A Quiet Eventful Day
by A Dozen Lemmings
Summary: Someday, one of her sons will ask Molly Weasley why she is so unbothered by her youngest child and only daughter's tendency to run off with her boyfriend at all hours. While at the same time they them selves are interrogated over a date that ran long. Molly will remember a quiet, eventful, early summer day.


There are certain phrases parents don't often expect to hear from their children. For Molly Weasley hearing, "I thought I might be pregnant" From her only daughter certainly stopped her cold. First anger and disappointment. She's only fifteen! But then fear. Ginny's slumped forward, almost whispering into her tea. Waited for her father to leave. Her brothers as well. For a moment Molly remembers Marley Hayes at breakfast in fourth year.

"I tried to stop him Mols… I tried."

She's panicking, deep breath. In, out. Molly sits at the table, takes a sip of her tea while she reassesses her daughter. Ok Ginny's Nervous, fidgety. Not coiled. No tears. No bags under her eyes. She's no longer slumped when she looks back up at Molly and repeats herself.

Molly's not a particularly proud woman. So even as she viciously suppresses some kind of, Victorian parental fury, and she'll laugh about _that_ later she's sure, she does acknowledge it. And if she's not mistaken that sigh means Ginevra knows. Molly doesn't start yelling. She doesn't start in on an hours long diatribe.

Instead, calmly, "Thus two weeks of avoiding me?" she asks.

And Ginny's response is actually fairly strange Because yes she had hunched over. And she had been speaking to her tea as much as to Molly. But it's only now that Molly actually see's a blush. Molly's cocked eyebrow get a raised chin in response. Ok first, Ginny isn't actually pregnant. Thank God. Second, Molly knows that look. That's Arthur's look. The one that he'll wear when he's sure someone is going to disapprove of his choices but he still feels justified in his decision. Suddenly Molly is quite glad she resisted her own mothers still, twenty nine years later, memorable rant.

Finally, Molly sighs.

"Just, Explain, alright dear." She reaches out her hand, palm up. Slowly Ginny places her own on it. "From the beginning. I don't need… Every detail. But just, let me know you're alright.

So Ginny talks and Molly listens. It's not a particularly long story, in all honesty after the shock wears off Molly not actually very surprised. She was there for a good deal of it after all. Spending days smiling as she did when Ginny's letters started referencing a boy named Harry.

She'd laughed, delighted, when she got a Howler of all things the day before Christmas holidays began in Ginny's third year. Her daughter's voice breathless, excited and rambling in a way it hadn't since Neville had pulled her from Slytherin's chamber.

"Mum! I'll not be home for the holiday. I'm going to the Ball! It was announced yesterday and Harry Potter asked me on the way to Breakfast. He was nervous and lovely and he has lovely eyes and I got kind of scatty for a moment and he looked a bit scared. But he's lovely- I said that already didn't I? He kind and a bit quiet and of course I said yes! Mum I need a dress! D'you remember the one in the attic? Green. A bit old Fashioned! Can I wear that one? Please, Please! Oh. I have to stop now classes are about to start. Bye, love you!"

Reminiscence aside however. The fact remains.

"I think, I understand a bit better than most just how strongly you feel about Harry," Molly starts. Picking her words carefully. "But… Ginny-Love. You're fifteen." She squeezes her daughter's hand, stalling her interruption. "I understand Ginny, I do. I felt the same way for your father… I still do for that matter." Molly's smile curves wickedly for a moment. Just a touch.

A shocked "Mum!"

Molly's chuckle is disconcerting in how like the twins Ginny finds it.

"It's alright dear. Imagine how your poor mother felt when the first words her youngest child uttered to her in fourteen days were 'I thought I might be pregnant."

Somehow, Ginny manages to flush an even deeper red than before.

"I just want you to understand love. To realize there are… Consequences isn't the right word I think, repercussions, I guess. If you slip. It takes one slip at the wrong time Ginevra. One, and suddenly no matter what, you'll be left completely remapping your life."

Slowly, eyes distant, as though confirming something she had already given extensive thought Ginny nods

" I was late" She makes a sort of embarrassed gesture towards her abdomen. "Quidditch I think. It happened once or twice last year as well. I suppose I would have thought nothing of it normally. But, Harry and I…" She smiles, just a touch shyly. Shrugs. "Just a week earlier."

Molly's smile falters for a moment. An errent thought on Arthur's reaction interupted by her daughter.

"Mum, could you teach me to brew the potion?"

"I- Are you sure this-"

"-Is a step I've already taken mum." Ginny's voice is low. Almost a whisper. Though still clear for all of that. "It's Harry, mum! Now that we've begun… Now that we've been together. I've no intention of stopping..."

While not a particularly comfortable thought for Molly she's does find it strangely reassuring.

"Harry and I did rather a lot of talking mum "

"I suppose you have at that." Molly replies after a momentary pause. "Well be that as it may here's the key to the potions chest. You'll need the Black Lotus and nightshade." A few subtle flicks of her wand sets the caudron to scrubbing and emptying itself, a key placing itself on the table for Ginny to take and a fire flaring to life in the kitchen hearth. Molly smiles, beginning to move about the kitchen, filling the cauldron with water and setting it to a boil.

"Thank you for coming to me for help love. I know how difficult it can be, especially for this. Now, up, We're going to need the flower clippings soon. The potion is a quick preparation but the simmer takes hours."

So they work and as Molly said the preparation is quick. The next hours spent doing light chores around the house and occasionally stirring the bubbling potion. When it had simmered down enough Molly takes to the task of bottling it in a series of glass cylinders.

Her voice comes as a surprise when she starts to pour the potion into separate containers. Clinical, like Pomfrey in the Hospital wing.

"When you're past your monthly, take one full flask. and another the same day each month thereafter. It's also a good idea to have a swallow before any… Activities… should occur. It's a unisex potion, so I would recommend having Harry take a swallow as well. Normally I'd consider it unnecessary to be so heavy handed but," she chuckles a touch wryly. "You are the daughter of a Weasley and a Prewett. That is a powerful combination."

Bottling the rest of the potion, Molly makes her way to the table where she lays out thirteen vials.

"Thank you Mum." Ginny's smile is a quiet thing. There's just a touch of pink to her cheeks, belying her earlier blush. Her chin propped on her hand, while she watches her mother bustle a few more touches around the kitchen. "Really"

"Of Course love." Molly smiles over her shoulder. Idle flicks set the cauldron to scrubbing, their few dishes to washing and the, actually rather many, vials of birth control potion to a high shelf in the pantry. "Think nothing of it."


End file.
